


'Sam doesn't tell Dean about what happened with his soul'

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Gen, Possession, Season/Series 11, Soulfisting, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to episode 11x14, 'The Vessel'.





	'Sam doesn't tell Dean about what happened with his soul'

Sam doesn’t tell Dean about what happened with his soul, because he can’t think of the words to say it. “He touched me, put his hand in me”? It’s too close to all of Dean’s bad jokes, the ‘teen mom’ and the 'angel condom’ and the lewd desperate humour that Sam’s brother uses to diffuse his discomfort. And even now, two years after… well, possession’s kind of a shaky subject between the pair of them, put it like that.

What he does do is take a ninety-minute shower and go to bed red-flushed and stinging from the scalding heat, still feeling utterly abject and filthy, like there are smears where the water can’t reach. And then what he does is dig out the secret stash of coffee that he keeps in his bedroom and brew himself a jug so thick that it almost makes him cough to drink it. Sam’s not sleeping, no way, not while he can feel the brush of Lucifer’s fingernails against his lungs.


End file.
